Mañana voy a tu encuentro
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: ¿Que sucede con el primer amor? todos lo hemos sentido o sentiremos,siendo mas hermoso cuando de un cliché se trata. La vida romantica de dos adolescentes que, como perros y gatos, conviven. / un semi-AU, Gakuen. SongFic. Fail Summary.


¡Feliz San Valentin!, bien lo sé, no es aun x'D pero va~ antes de que se me olvide y esas cosas...  
y chalala! ~

Esta es una historia de mi reciente tradición de hacer fanfics por cada día celebre en la vida de un humano (?), el USAMéx fue en Navidad, hoy le toca al PruAus...ya veré que le toca al FrUK (?)

en fin, si estas leyendo esto~ me disculpo por lo enredosa que pudo haber salido y lo extraña y todo eso y lalala (si, repetí la Y a propósito ewe )

**Hetalia no es mio, nunca lo será e incluso mis nietos lo verán ~ por el momento solo lo utilizo para satisfacer mis bajos pensamientos literarios**

**Ashita, boku wa kimi ni Ai ni iku no es mia, es una bella cancion interpretada por Wakaba, el primer Ending de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, el cual tampoco es mio! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Mañana voy a tu encuentro _**

**_(Ashita, boku wa kimi ni Ai ni iku) _**

**_a PruAus Fanfiction _**

**_SongFic._**

Porque con solo mirarse a los ojos, aunque fuese por accidente en los pasillos del instituto, ambos se perdían dentro de aquellos profundos colores que destellaban ambas miradas.

_Ya a mí no me basta con tan solo amarte__  
__Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma__  
__Y lo único que es real es mi soledad__  
__Si la veo voy a terminar llorando…_

Tanto como Roderich como Gilbert estaban enamorados, eso nadie podía atreverse a negarlo, los suspiros de uno tenían como punto de referencia al otro. Pero simplemente ninguno se atrevería a confesarlo. Por más que ese sentimiento fuese compartido, el orgullo de ambos podía más, incluso que el sentido común.

_Me llegue a enamorar de ti__  
__Con tu aroma viajando en el viento__  
__Me siento feliz al recordar__  
__Tu bella voz y forma de reír_

De entre muchas cosas que le gustaban hacer al albino, una de ellas, era escuchar al austriaco interpretando alguna sofisticada pieza musical, en su tan apreciado piano. Sabía su rutina, pues el castaño solía esperar a que el coro dejara vacía la sala donde ensayaban, para así comenzar con una de sus pasiones, con aquella en la que dejaba todo su ser al interpretar una de las melodías de sus compositores favoritos, cuando estaba frustrado, alegre, enojado, o simplemente por gusto. Y si la situación lo permitía, muchas veces lograba escuchar la voz aristócrata del joven cantando aquellas melodías que solían tener un pequeño coro, o simplemente tarareando las notas. Lo que provocaba que los labios del prusiano se curvaran en una sonrisa

_Me llegue a enamorar de ti  
Aun no se lo digo a nadie  
Solo recuerdo y me siento feliz  
Tu voz y forma de hablar… _

Dentro delas ideas de Roderich Edelstein, se escondían sus sentimientos: no solía hablarlos con nadie. Elizabeta, la única amiga que le quedaba, muchas veces se enojaba con él, por el simple hecho de que, aquel chico de ojos violeta no le dejaba funcionar como su confidente. El joven aristócrata se defendía argumentando sobre la privacidad, que muchas veces se interrumpía por los gestos de sorpresa que soltaba al escuchar la ronca y vivaz voz del joven alemán de ojos color rojo.

Su húngara amiga no necesitaba más explicaciones, después de ver la sonrisa boba que su austriaco exnovio ponía al escuchar lo que ella consideraba una "costrosa voz", mientras hablaba de su grandiosa y única persona, junto con sus dos mejores amigos; el español amigable y el pervertido francés.

_Dentro de la soledad  
Ligeramente brilla este sentimiento  
Como aun no conozco la diferencia  
Mi corazón se hunde en el atardecer_

A pesar de todo eso que ambos sentían, su relación como personas no era del todo pacifica, a decir verdad, lo que solían mostrar a la gente era una muy turbia convivencia

Ante los ojos de muchos, que pasaban por alto el enamoramiento de ambos, tanto el chico que por ojos tenía un par de rubíes y el de las amatistas orbes, se llevaban como perros y gatos, teniendo una discusión diferente día con día. Normalmente provocadas por los instintos de guerra que tenía el prusiano. Muchas de ellas eran por las ganas de acercarse más al castaño, observar de cerca sus expresiones, las cuales, frecuentemente eran de disgusto y auto control. El aristócrata no podía evitar los sonrojos cada vez que tenía contacto físico, provocado por ese pretexto.

_Ya a mí no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Y lo único que es real es mi soledad  
Si la veo voy a terminar llorando…_

Cada uno en su lugar, contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado que cubría sobre los dormitorios. Tanto Beilschmidt como Edelstein suspiraban mirando alguna estrella que brillaba un poco más cerca de la luna, siendo casi imperceptible, como en aquellos momentos se sentían ambos.

_Me llegue a enamoré de ti  
En un domingo con olor a lluvia  
Cuando recuerdo tu hermosa risa  
De inmediato quiero verte _

_Este anhelo secreto  
Esta extraña sensación que siento  
Y como soy incapaz de sostenerlos en mis brazos  
Mi corazón se hunde en el atardecer _

Cuando por fin el prusiano dio su brazo a torcer delante de aquellos sentimientos que tenía por el chico de lentes, era un domingo cuando se había pronosticado una lluvia intensa, Gilbert había invitado a salir al austriaco, quien ahora le esperaba en el lugar pactado, en la hora exacta.

Tomando su mano derecha con suavidad, mientras el chico de los lentes demostraba sorpresa en su rostro, pero no imponía resistencia, un leve sonroso se tatuaba en sus finas facciones. Caminando despacio mientras conversan, llevando una plática un tanto superficial, pero que lograba sacar risas del aristócrata, lo que satisfacía al albino.

Los ojos del castaño se posaban sobre los de Gilbert, quien, a su parecer, se veía más atractivo de lo que lo recordaba. No tardo mucho cuando el cielo dejo caer grandes gotas de lluvia sobre ambos, que ahora se tomaban de ambas manos mientras se veían frente a frente, haciendo grandes estragos en la visión detrás de los lentes que ahora tenían algunas gotitas en ellas.

Sin desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, Gilbert suelta una de las manos del castaño, llevando la suya al mentón contrario, mientras se le acerca con delicadeza, mirando por entre las gotas sobre las micas de los anteojos del señorito la expresión de sorpresa que en los violáceos ojos del mismo se refleja.

No tardó mucho en poner en contacto sus labios, con un beso suave, apenas siendo una unión. Ambas manos prodigiosas de aquel joven pianista se posaban en los brazos del albino, cerrándose sobre su ropa, disfrutando del dulce beso que le regalaba, cerrando con delicadeza los ojos, mientras sus mejillas brillaban tanto como el color de los ojos del prusiano. La lluvia incrementaba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Tres días con fiebre y gripe fue el precio que ambos pagaron, por demostrar su cariño. Aunque eso no les importo mucho.

_Ya a mí no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Cuando el mañana brille con su luz  
Te diré con valor cuanto me gustas…_

Sus manos se tocaban por "accidentes" provocados dentro del laboratorio de ciencias, cuando solían estar juntos. Sus labios se tocaban cada vez que el aula quedaba vacía y ellos eran los últimos en salir, sus ojos se miraban cada vez que la ocasión lo permitía, eran una bonita pareja. La cual no salía a la luz pública.

Solo existían tres personas de entre todas en la faz de la tierra que conocía aquel pequeño romance, el español de ojos brillantes y verdes, la hermosa húngara y el exótico francés, de ahí en fuera, tanto propios como extraños no sospechaban nada. Ambos acordaron seguir comportándose como perros y gatos ante los ojos de los demás, sin embargo, era la tarea más complicada que jamás pudieron llevar a cabo.

_Ya a mí no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Y lo único que es real es mi soledad  
Si la veo voy a terminar llorando… _

El tiempo pasa, las hojas caen en otoño y los árboles se renuevan al llegar la primavera. Habían pasado ya 10 años, cuando ambos eran un par de adolescentes, hasta el día de hoy, cuando ambos eran adultos, responsables, que se tomaban el mundo más en serio.

La habitación se llenaba de la música proveniente de aquel piano que en el centro se encontraba, unas manos prodigiosas que con el tiempo se habían perfeccionado en aquel arte, la interpretaba. Roderich estaba absorto del mundo, concentrado hasta escuchar aquella puerta abrirse detrás de él.

Entrando con un ramo de flores en sus brazos, el prusiano sonreía, Roderich lo miraba y ambos sabían lo mucho que se amaban.

-Ich liebe dich mein Österreicher- mientras le susurraba al ponerle las rosas en sus manos, los ojos del señorito se inundaban de la alegría, mientras que aquellas lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas cuando los labios del de los ojos rojos besaban los propios.

* * *

_dudas? sugerencias? comentarios, bombas o rosas? en review onegai_


End file.
